Memories of a Detestable Dream
by Shadow Piccolo
Summary: Myotismon's memory of his brother.


Memories of a Detestable Dream   
By Piedmon  
  
The restaurant was full of noise of useless chatter and laughs. The happiness of the surrounding digimons chocked Myotismon with a painful hatred. ...All...their smiles...arughhh!...just like you...Myotismon thought to himself as he gulped down another mouthful of beer.  
  
"Yo, bro! What's with your frown?"  
Remember the time when I fell off my bike and got a scar when I hit the ground?  
Yeah, it was when Devimon was just a little digiegg and you were a bit older than me. You came up to me and lifted me off the ground. "Geesh! Stop crying you little cry-baby!" you yelled at me with resentment in your eyes. I always found it funny since you always had those eyes but your smile said the opposite.   
"Heheh!" I said to you when you gave me that stupid look.   
"What's so funny Myo?" you asked with that stupid look again.  
"Nothing!" I said with a smile, "It's just that you always have that chap lipstick smile on your face even when you are mad with those evil eyes. You look stupid."  
"Heheh...Very funny," Piedmon replied sarcastically. You put me back on my feet and picked up my bike. "Aren't you gonna ride?" you asked, gesturing at my bike. A sudden fear crept over me as I starred at the bike. I didn't want to get back on because I was so afraid of falling off it again.   
"No...I don't wanna. Owe!" I complained holding my wounded arm.  
"Stop whining little ditz!" you yelled some more, "Geesh! Here, let me look at your scar." You examined it and put one of your blue ribbons over the wound. "There. It should get better, don't worry. Now get back on your bike."  
"No," I resisted, "I don't wanna."  
"C'mon! How the hell will you ever learn to ride if you never try? Yeah...you may fall sometimes at first but you'll get better at it as you go along. ...Just like everything else..." you replied. At that time I had no idea what you were talking about.  
"Like everything else?" I asked looking at the darn bike, "Like what kind of things?"  
"Errrr...like...a...dream, I suppose," you answered in a weird way.  
"You mean the ones you have when you're sleeping?" I asked some more, trying to postpone myself from getting back on that stupid bike. That's when you explained to me what a "dream" was and that anyone with one always tried their hardest to achieve it even when they know that they will fall sometimes. With that thought, you convinced me to get back on my bike. From then on, I always wondered what you really wanted to tell me when you mentioned about that dream.  
  
"Yo bro! What's the matter with you? Why are you so sad?"  
Remember when I was down on my luck after we got kicked out of   
the house by our dad?  
Yeah, it was when Devimon ditched us to go off into the digiworld and start some wacky "black gear" scheme of his. At that time, I was hanging at the local pub, getting drunk, starting fights, and creating mischief. I had absolutely no idea what to do with my life so I decided just to drink and get wasted. I remember one time when you came into the pub and found me kicking some digimon's ass. You broke up the fight and drag me outside the pub. "Che! Stupid shithead!" you yelled at me after you smacked me across the head, "What the hell is your problem?!?!" I looked at you with resentment but I couldn't hate you because you had that stupid smile of yours on your face. Your eyes tried to pierce me with anger but your smile made me brake out in laughter. "Che!" you responded, "Now what's so funny dick?" I continued to laugh as you stood there clueless.   
"Noth...ing. Eheheh!" I answered. Then you sat down on the grass and sighed.  
"You know what Devi is doing?" you asked me.  
"No. What?" I asked, sit laughing a bit.  
"He says that he's gonna conquer over the digiworld with some gizmo called a black gear," you paused for awhile and starred at the grass, "That's his dream all along."  
"Yeah so?" I replied, "What's it got to do with me?" You gave that stupid look again and smirked.  
"At least he's doing something with his time besides stupid things like you! ...Don't you have any dreams of your own Myo?" Piedmon asked. You were lying on the grass now with your face up to the sky. To this day, I still wonder about what might have been racing through your mind at that particular moment. I thought of your question for a long period until you said, "What's the matter with you fool?!" Your voice had an unrecognizable angst in it. "Don't you have any dreams of your own?" You paused for awhile and continued, "There are so many better things for you out here but you're still wasting your life away. I don't understand..." I just glanced at the passer byers because I didn't have a good response to say. You've always looked after me and tried to motive me to achieve my utmost potential. I wondered why you haven't left like Devimon and just live your own life. Then you suddenly got up and started walking away.  
"Hey fool!" I called after you, "Where are you going?" You looked back at me with that chap lipstick smile of yours and replied,  
"I'm gonna do what Devi is doing but I'll beat him to it!"  
"How can you? You don't even know what a black gear is, dumb ass!" I answered. You just smirked and continued walking.  
"I have...other plans on how to conquer the digiworld!" you replied. I was shocked since I never expected you would do such a thing. Your sudden action got me so hyped that I became determined to do that exact same thing.  
"Ha punk!" I yelled to you, "You won't be able to!" You gave out a laugh and asked why. I simply answered, "Cuz, I will conquer over it before you and Devi!" You gave out another grand laugh and replied,  
"Sure you can!"   
  
"Yo bro! What happened to you and your smile?"  
I remember the time when I heard news of your death but believing it took me   
awhile.  
This occurred after all of us were defeated by those digidestined children. Devimon got his ass kicked by the annoying Angemon and all his black gears in Infinity Mountain were destroyed. I felt like laughing my ass off after I heard of his news. But you...I couldn't believe...  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DESTROYED!!!" I yelled as my hands grabbed Devimon by his neck and pushed him against the wall. Little brother started grasping for air and tried to loosen my grip on his neck.  
"...He...was...des...troyed," Devimon uttered with difficulty. I watched his face twitch as he tried to breathe. I always wanted to kick his ass for some odd reason. It appeared even more odd to me that I never felt that way towards you...my oldest brother who digivolved into a mega before the rest of us could. I could feel my veins bulge as anger began to rise in me. I tightened my hold around little brother's neck and he squirmed even more.  
"Now allow me to ask the question again..." I said with a lowered voice, "What happened to Piedmon?" Little brother's eyes became red and he started to speak in a very soft but squeaky voice.  
"I told you bro...Piedmon was obliterated by that pesky Magnangemon..." he stopped to catch what was left of his breath, "He...used his...Gate of...Destiny attack on Piedmon and...so our bro was sucked into...oblivion." A sudden pain hit me in the stomach and I let go off little brother. Devi fell to the ground landing on his ass...as usual...and started to run.  
"WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING TO PUNK?!" I yelled at him. Then I did my crimson lightning attack on him and a bright, red, lighting-like whip hit Devi across his back. Little brother fell flat on his ass...again...and lied wounded on the ground. A huge wound emptied itself of blood from his back and there were bruises all over his body. Blood flowed out from underneath little brother and it surrounded his wounded body. I couldn't care less for him but the news about you...I didn't want to believe. Are you really gone brother?...I wondered as I look up at the sky.   
  
"Yo bro! Are you still smiling at what you have seen?"  
Don't you know now that only idiots dream?  
Myotismon's head began to hurt as he finished downing his seventh beer. He looked around the restaurant and was only able to make out vague figures of the digimons surrounding him. "Abrmhtestngnihg..." he muttered to himself. Digitamamon saw how drunk Myotismon had become and decided to ask Myotismon to leave the restaurant. He didn't want any fights to break loose in his restaurant.  
"I think you should stop with the drinks. You've already had one too many," Digitamamon said. Myotismon glared at him and muttered,  
"Shuht yor kake ole, ahhole..." Digitamamon vaguely made out Myotismon's replay and got upset at him. He reached out for Myotismon's beer glass but Myotismon whacked him across the head so hard that Digitamamon went flying across the restaurant. Myotismon, being under the influence of alcohol, suddenly screamed at Digitamamon saying, "YOU FOOL! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO TRY TO ACHIEVE THAT STUPID DREAM OF YOURS AND DIE?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT ONLY IDIOTS DREAM?!" With that last expression of anger, Myotismon left the beer glass on the restaurant booth and stumbled out of the restaurant without paying his bill.  
  
  



End file.
